Five Nights at Freddy's- Missing Links- Night 5
by Katrina.C.S.M.S
Summary: What happens here will change the teens LIFE


Missing Links- Night 5

12AM

After her talk with Golden Freddy Fazbear yesterday, she seemed to be happier and calmer.  
>She checked some of the cameras on the monitors, just for the heck of it.<br>It seemed like a while since she had been on the monitor, since the last time she did, Chica and Bonnie seemed to be staring right at her.  
>Was it that the animatronics wanted to be her friend or not?<br>That was out of the question, this was her last night at the pizzeria.  
>She walked around like the boss of the place, even though the terrifying animatronics were out.<p>

1AM

Starships, 'We built this city' was playing in the background of the office, like the tune was ruling the entire pizzeria.  
>It boomed at 100% volume, deafening anyone who came to 10M of the noise.<br>The young teen didn't seem to care too much about the noise, only that it was her favourite song.  
>As she walked, she noticed that none of the animatronics where in their spots like the last 4 nights.<br>Freddy Fazbear, Chica and Bonnie weren't in standby mode on the stage, nor where they anywhere else.

2AM

She didn't dare to look in Pirate Cove, it was a creepy place and nothing too exciting happened there.  
>"Might as well look for the animatronics, where ever they are…" She said to herself, turning a corner only to find that a broken robots arm was placed there.<br>The arm was a rusty blue colour, and by the looks of it, it was the right side.  
>The young teen picked up the arm and wandered on down the hall, where two intersections came into view.<br>She hadn't seen this area on the cameras so it was like a new territory of darkness.  
>The halls were glued with posters from the 1900's, when the restaurant first opened, many of them seemed to be older than the actual Pizzeria anyway.<p>

3AM

Walking towards a closed door, she saw that some small child hand prints were around the edge of the hall.  
>It seemed that the hand prints were only on one side of the hallway, and they abruptly stopped when it reached the door.<br>The security guard opened the door to a large room with blood splattered on the floor, and the concrete orange.  
>Many old Fazbear suits lay around the edge of the room, some endoskeletons scattered on the floor.<br>She looked closely at one of the suits, its eyes were shut, and it had an extra jaw in the back of the facial area.  
>The teen poked the suit, and it immediately came to life.<br>Eyes glowing, it moved towards the door, ignoring the teen and the other suits.

4AM

It moved away from the door, slowly and loudly, screeching bars making it harder to hear.  
>"Um, are you ok man?" the teen quivered, moving towards the stationary animatronic.<br>The stationary animatronic looked like a more complicated version of Bonnie, being a rabbit.  
>It had white paint, instead of lilac, as it looked more like a girl.<br>Animatronics all around the security guard started to move and whir, none of them turning towards the door of the room.  
>Through the darkness, the teen could make out a glowing suit. The suit wasn't like the others.<br>She thought that the suit could be something else, though something else was more likely than normal.  
>Peering into the dark, she could have seen Golden Freddy, but it turned away to face another animatronic alike.<br>It was like a horror game had become reality as all the suits in the room awoke, crunching gears and winding wires moving.

"Golden Freddy?" She spoke, which made all the animatronics turn to her.

"Ah the young teen! Wasn't I talking to you yesterday? I guess you found the secret lair of the animatronics! This is a place of secrecy so please, don't tell ANYONE else." The bear explained.

"But, why are all of these animatronics here instead of playing roles during the day?" the teen asked.

"This is where the non-lethal animatronics rest in peace, after Freddy Fazbear and his 'perfect' animatronics broke them all.  
>We have hid here, slowly building ourselves back together, making sure that Freddy Fazbear doesn't come wandering around this part of the Pizzeria.<br>Many of us were used in the young days of the pizzeria, when more than 50 animatronics were on display and played songs.  
>But Freddy Fazbear wanted only 4 to have the glory, his 4 friends, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy and himself.<br>He saw the others as a threat and disposed of us, ripping out our metal bars; pulling out or artificial teeth; replacing our wires with liquorice and glitching our servers.  
>But we took your revenge, we gathered a suit of him and 'killed' innocent children. But when I say 'killed' I really mean we just took some kids and told them to play dead. Nice really."<p>

The young teen looked shocked, she couldn't believe all that happened in some years, the animatronics have minds of their own.  
>As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she could make out broken arms, legs, eyes and the occasional jaw.<br>Most of the animatronics looked worn and rusty from the many years of being rejected.  
>It seemed like they were all different, none of them looked the same. <p>


End file.
